Patterns
by cobrien99
Summary: Sam has a vision and it leaves him and Dean no choice but to swoop in and save the day once again! Set sometime in Season 2. This is based off the short story "The Yellow Wallpaper" by Charlotte Perkins Gilman because I think it would make an awesome Supernatural episode. Rated M to be safe!
1. A Vision

Chapter 1

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow! I actually posted something. This is weird. This is a step for me. I don't own any of the characters or the show. Only the episode-specific characters are mine. This is based off the short story "The Yellow Wallpaper by Charlotte Perkins Gilman. Please comment with constructive criticism. Thanks!**

* * *

The woman paces the room, pausing occasionally to tear at the wallpaper. Her nails are scabbed and bloodied from catching on the dry wall beneath. Her eyes search the walls for something that may or may not be there. Loud knocks erupt on the door. The pounding at the door is not as loud as the pounding in her head.

"Open the door Alice. Don't make me break it down!" A gruff voice demands.

"Please, Alice, we're here to help," a softer voice than the first.

The voice sounds sincere, but _She_ told Alice they would lie. As if moved by an instinctual force deep inside, Alice's eyes flit to the window. It is still barred. She knows she can't leave, the woman in the wallpaper needs her. Still, it would comfort Alice to know there is another way out.

Alice rips at the wallpaper once more. That atrocious, hideous wallpaper. Alice sees the bars amongst the bulging eyes and lolling tongues in that god awful pattern giving way as her nails dig into the plaster behind once more. Her nail beds bleed. It doesn't matter, _She_ is free now. Alice stumbles back as she rips the final sheet free.

" Thank you, Alice." _She_ whispers in a voice neither male nor female.

Alice stands transfixed as the being before her advances and places a cool hand on Alice's forehead. No, not cool. Searing hot, as if a white hot poker is taken from the fire and wiped across Alice's head.

Alice begins to decay. It starts slowly, gaining momentum and speed. She ages, her already sickly skin becomes more and more palid. Her hair grows long, and gray. it falls out in clumps. Alice crumbles, nothing more than a pile of dust to be scattered by the wind.

A large crash echoes from behind as the thick oak door is kicked in. Sam jolts awake as the chorus of "Enter Sandman" by Metallica begins.

" You ok?" Dean asks, glancing over.

" Yeah, its just… I know where we need to go next."


	2. The Diner

Chapter 2

* * *

**Author's Note: Second chapter! Once again, the characters are all Eric Kripke's except those story specific (Those are mine!). Originally I didn't intend for it to be intertwined so much with The Yellow Wallpaper. Honestly I hadn't thought that far ahead but I'm liking how its going. Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter! As always, please leave constructive criticism in the comments so I can improve my writing!**

* * *

" So do we have any clue where this place is?" Huffed Dean.

They had been sitting in the same diner for an hour, no closer to finding Alice. The burgers and pie were long gone and Dean was not pleased.

" It's weird… does the story sound at all familiar to you? Like something you read in high school?"

" Sammy, you know I was never one for education. What can I say, it just doesn't get my rocks off like it does for you." Dean smirked, obviously pleased with himself.

"Very funny." Sam glared across the table at his older brother. "There's this story… The yellow wallpaper. We read it in english class my junior year, when we were in Atlanta. The more I think about it, the more I realize how eerily similar it is to my vision."

" So what? You dreamed yourself up some book porn because you couldn't get to the nearest library fast enough?"

Dean chuckled, leaned back and cracked his neck. The waitress came by and refilled Sam's coffee. Dean smirked as his eyes followed the attractive woman back to the counter.

Sam snapped his fingers in front of his brother's glazed-over eyes. " Focus man. It wasn't a dream, it was a vision. I'm sure of it. Believe it or not I'm not too stupid to tell the difference. "

" Jesus, Sam. Don't get your panties in a bunch. If you say it was a vision, I believe you. So where is this thing? _What_ is this thing? And most importantly, how do we gank it before it gets this Alice chick?"

" The author, Charlotte Perkins Gilman lived in Pasadena when she wrote it. Seeing as we don't have any better leads, why don't we head over to her old house and hope thats the place in my vision?"

Sam crumpled his napkin and downed the remainder of his coffee. His brother shrugged on his worn leather jacket and followed him out into the bright sunlight.


	3. Alice

Chapter 3

**Finally got the third chapter done! I had some serious writer's block and this isn't the best chapter ever but hey, I tried! Please comment and favorite! Thanks!**

* * *

Dean shook his little brother awake. " Rise and shine Sammy. We've arrived. Its too late to do anything tonight so let's just check in and go tomorrow morning."

Sam nodded his head sleepily. He got out and stretched, waving Dean on ahead to book a room. Sam pulled the bags out of the car and leaned against the hood.

Soon his brother came out of the office waving a room key and Sam grabbed the bags to follow him.

* * *

" Who are you?" The woman who opened the door had a ruffled, nervous look to her and her hands twitched at the door knob as if read to slam it shut at any moment. She had a pale and sickly complexion. Her dark hair was in a messy bun and hung in wisps around her face. She moved her hands from the doorknob to twist anxiously at a wedding band on her finger.

Sam stepped forward, " I'm Dave, this is Evans. We're exterminators. Your landlord sent us over, he thinks there might be a rodent problem." He gave her his best puppy dog eyes and smile.

"Oh. I'm Alice," her facial muscles relaxed long enough for her to smile before they clenched up again. " I guess I'll show you around."

Dean and Sam exchanged a look before following her inside.

Alice led them through the main room first. "E-excuse the mess," she stuttered. And a mess it was. Countless books were stacked haphazardly against the walls along with notebooks and stray papers scattered around the room. An old computer sat upon yet another stack of books on a cluttered desk in the corner. She then led them through the dining room into the small kitchen. They came to a stop at a set of stairs descending into darkness.

"If we have any rodents they'll be down there." She wrung her hands and began to shuffle away.

" Thank you," Sam called after her as he and his brother began the careful shuffle down the pitch black stairs.


End file.
